Incredible Smash Bros. EXTREME/Movesets
Mario *'Standard:' Fireball *'Side:' Cape *'Up:' Coin Leap *'Down:' F.L.U.D.D. *'Final Smash:' Mario Finale - Mario unleashed a tornado of fire at the opponents. Luigi *'Standard:' Fireball *'Side:' Luigi Torpedo *'Up:' Coin Leap *'Down:' Whirling L *'Final Smash:' Luigi Finale - Luigi leaps up and a streak of green fire dashes across the stage. Princess Peach *'Standard:' Toad *'Side:' Peach Bomber *'Up:' Parasol *'Down:' Turnip *'Final Smash:' Peach Finale - Peach dances, causing opponents to sleep and peaches to fall. Bowser *'Standard:' Fire Breath *'Side:' Koopa Klaw *'Up:' Spinning Koopa *'Down:' Bowser Bomber *'Final Smash:' Giga Bowser - Bowser becomes Giga Bowser and is stronger and more durable. Donkey Kong *'Standard:' Kong Punch *'Side:' Headbutt *'Up:' Spinning Kong *'Down:' Earthquake *'Final Smash:' DK Rhythm - DK pulls out his bongos and plays them. Yoshi *'Standard:' Egg Lay *'Side:' Egg Roll *'Up:' Egg Toss *'Down:' Ground Pound *'Final Smash:' Yoshi Dragon - Yoshi sprouts wings and can breathe fire. Wario *'Standard:' Bite *'Side:' Wario Bike *'Up:' Spinning Wario *'Down:' Fart *'Final Smash:' Wario-Man - Wario becomes Wario-Man and his attacks are stronger. Link *'Standard:' Hero Bow *'Side:' Boomerang *'Up:' Spinning Sword *'Down:' Bomb *'Final Smash:' Triforce Slash - Same as in SSBB. Toon Link Same as Link's only weaker. Sonic *'Standard:' Homing Attack *'Side:' Spin Dash *'Up:' Spring *'Down:' Spin Charge *'Final Smash:' Super Sonic - Sonic becomes Super Sonic. Tails *'Standard:' Plasma Buster *'Side:' Tail Swirl *'Up:' Flight *'Down:' Boxer's Glove *'Final Smash:' X Tornado - Like Snake's final smash in SSBB. Knuckles *'Standard:' Power Punch *'Side:' Drill Claw *'Up:' Glide *'Down:' Dig *'Final Smash:' Master Emerald - Knuckles uses the power of the Master Emerald. Shadow *'Standard:' Homing Attack *'Side:' Spin Dash *'Up:' Chaos Control *'Down:' Spin Charge *'Final Smash:' Super Shadow - Same as Super Sonic but can fire projectiles. Pikachu *'Standard:' Thunderbolt *'Side:' Skull Bash *'Up:' Quick Attack *'Down:' Iron Tail *'Final Smash:' Thunder - Pikachu summons bolts of lightning to strike on the stage. Zoroark *'Standard:' Shadow Ball *'Side:' Shadow Claw *'Up:' Teleport *'Down:' Rock Climb *'Final Smash:' Illusion - Zoroark makes the screen go black before attacking the opponents. Kirby *'Standard:' Inhale *'Side:' Hammer *'Up:' Final Cutter *'Down:' Stone *'Final Smash:' Cook Kirby - Kirby cooks the opponents in a pot. Ben Tennyson *'Standard:' Punch *'Side:' Dodge Roll *'Up:' Aerial Punch *'Down:' Transform *'Final Smash:' Waybig - Ben becomes Waybig and attacks the opponents. Swampfire *'Standard:' Fire Pulse *'Side:' Fire Punch *'Up:' Vine *'Down:' Transform back to Ben *'Final Smash:' Ultimate Swampfire - Swampfire goes ultimate. Humongousaur *'Standard:' Giga Punch *'Side:' Shoulder Barge *'Up:' Uppercut *'Down:' Transform back to Ben *'Final Smash:' Ultimate Humongousaur - Humongousaur goes ultimate. Spidermonkey *'Standard:' Times 4 Punch *'Side:' Web Shot *'Up:' Web Whip *'Down:' Transform back to Ben *'Final Smash:' Ultimate Spidermonkey - Spidermonkey goes ultimate. Phineas and Ferb *'Standard:' Punch-Kick *'Side:' Stepbrother Spinner *'Up:' Team Recovery *'Down:' Wrench Toss *'Final Smash:' Giant Treehouse Robot - Same as Ben's final smash. Red Bird *'Standard:' Egg Pound *'Side:' Sideways Slingshot *'Up:' Up Slingshot *'Down:' Mega Peck *'Final Smash:' Mighty Eagle - Red Bird lays out sardines and the Mighty Eagle attacks. Category:Lists